Beginnings of A Prince
by Supernerd17
Summary: This is a baby Legolas fanfic meant to make some kind of guess as to his past. A set of stories telling of Legolas's beginnings from birth to the death of his mother.
1. Prologue

**Beginnings of a Prince**

Ada- father/daddy

Nana-mother/momma

pen tithen-little one

Thranduil was standing at his balcony admiring the beauty of his realm of Mirkwood in spring. He did this often, knowing it's beauty would soon be tainted by an ever growing darkness coming, spelling out the last age of the elves. He then heard the footsteps of his wife and queen Lorraine coming towards him. He turned around, and kissed his beautiful wife happy to be married to someone as independent, adventures, kind, graceful, and loving as her.

"What is it my love" he said as he saw she looked kind of nervous.

"Well you know how I haven't felt well for the past few days?"

Lorraine began to twirl a strand of her long platinum hair.

"Yes, my love."

"Well I went to the healers and found out…. I'm Pregnant!"

Thranduil stood frozen for a second as the message sunk in.

"You you are why... that's wonderful!"

Thranduil then spun his wife around out of sheer joy.

"How long have you been pregnant for?" Thranduil asked with a huge smile on the usually composed face.

"The healer said about 2 weeks now."

"Well we shall celebrate tonight, and announce that an heir has finally been conceived!"

"I guess we will." Lorraine said as she linked arms with her husband and leaned on his shoulder.

Both of them looked to their vast and beautiful lands excited to someday see a young little elfling roam and explore them.


	2. Birth

Nine months later

Lorraine stood outside on her balcony and watched the setting sun as she put her hand on her now enormous stomach. Her thoughts wandered to that of her future child wondering who they would be and who they would be more like her or Thranduil. As she was lost in thought the king came behind her and wrapped his arms around his very pregnant wife.

"What are you doing out here my love it is winter you might catch cold" Thranduil said with a loving concern in his voice.

"Thranduil you know elves our age do not feel cold there's no need to worry"

Lorraine knew how overprotective her husband could be and that he always worried.

"I know, I was simply thinking of"

"The baby"

She knew this was the only thing on his mind lately, but why shouldn't it be it was both an exciting and scary thing to experience.

"I know I may seem ridiculous, but I just want to make sure I'll be a good ada"

"There is no need to worry you are a great husband and I know you will be a great Ada" Lorraine said hoping to reassure her worrying husband.

"If you say so,but please come inside I have something to show you"

"Ohhh"

Lorraine winced as she felt immense pain in her stomach and felt water run down her legs.

"What is it my love, what's wrong"

Lorraine grabbed her stomach and started to breath heavily

"the baby's coming!"

Thranduil's face went pale and eyes went wide as he practically screamed "Guards help! the baby's coming!"

One hour later

Lorraine was in one of the beds of the healing room still breathing heavily as the intense pain started to truly hit her. She then took the hand of her husband and began to brace herself for childbirth.

"Alright my Queen get ready to push the first set of contractions will start in a few minutes" the healer said as she began to prep the tools, herbs, and staff needed for childbirth.

Lorraine prepared herself and looked at Thranduil who gave her a reassuring look. She then took a deep breath knowing all this pain would be worth it to see their child.

"Alright it's time, now push" the healer practically ordered.

Nine hours later

Lorraine looked at the tiny blond elf in her arms with such amazement and love she didn't even know was possible. Her and Thranduil had been blessed with a baby boy who was now the prince of all Mirkwood.

"We finally have a child, and quite a handsome one to be quite frank" Thranduil said with much pride and amazement in his eyes.

"Yes I quite agree, but now we must name our pen tithen"

She couldn't help but look in awe at her little baby.

"Something princely, something that shows our love for him and uniqueness of his birth" Thranduil said as he rubbed his chin and paced around the room.

Suddenly the window blew open letting in a bitter blast of winter air and icy snow into the warm room. The queen instinctively shielded her child from the cold air and Thranduil shielded both as well failing to notice a small rather colorful object fly in as well. Thranduil quickly ran and shut the window tight and turned to his wife and son.

"Is he ok"

Thranduil crouched down with worry to get a closer look at his newborn son.

Lorraine checked inside the tightly wrapped bundle to find her son peacefully sleeping

"He is fine he is still sleeping and warm" the queen said to the king's relief.

"Thranduil what is that"

She pointed to the colorful object lying in the snow.

Thranduil got up too see the object his wife pointed to and picked it up.

"Why it's a…. fresh Green Leaf"

Thranduil was filled with much curiosity as to the rather unique object in his hand and suddenly a thought popped into his head.

"Green leaf!"

"What?" the queen asked rather confused at her husband's statement.

"We will name him green leaf"

"Hmm I don't know that's rather odd"

Lorraine was rather baffled by her husbands idea for a name.

"In elvish of course so his name would be, Legolas" Thranduil clarified

"Legolas?"

The queen pondered on the name as she put her free hand up to her chin.

"Think about it, green leaf for our love of the color, and for the uniqueness of both this green leaf in the dead of winter and an elfling being born in winter a time where there is no life"

Thranduil was feeling very proud of his name choice.

"Alright, Legolas it is" Lorraine announced as she looked at her baby with unbelievable love.

"Yes" Thranduil said as he got close to his wife "our son and prince, Legolas"

Thranduil saw the tiredness in his wife's eyes. He then extended his arms.

"How about I take him for a bit so you can rest"

"Alright, but be careful with him, and be sure to support his head"

The queen eyes were filled with concern as she handed her precious bundle to her husband. After all she was a new mother, so even with her husband she was nervous to let anyone but her hold her son. Soon after Thranduil took Legolas the queen closed her eyes for some much needed rest. This left Thranduil all alone with his son.

Thranduil looked at his pen tithen lying peacefully in his arms as thoughts of love and worry entered his head. Could I be a good ada, will I be anything like my ada, will I show love towards my son, will I be able to protect him, what will I do when he's older, can I see him off to battle, could I survive the possibility of having to bury my own child. As tears streamed out of his eyes he felt a tiny hand touch his wet face bringing him out of his trance. Thranduil looked down to find his son smiling at him and reaching his arms up at him. Thranduil couldn't help but smile as he lovingly brought Legolas up to his face and kissed him on the forehead. Legolas giggled uncontrollably making all the previous thoughts in Thranduil's head practically disappear. Never had anything besides his wife brought Thranduil so much joy even when Legolas pulled at his hair.

"You my little leaf will surely be my undoing" Thranduil told his precious son.

Three hours later

"Where are you taking me" Lorraine laughed as Thranduil led her to a part of the castle she'd never scene.

"Well my love, I intended to show you this before Legolas was born, but our little elfling couldn't seem to wait any longer"

Thranduil eyed the bundle in his wife's arms.

They arrived at large set of doors decorated with carved shapes of tree branches, wildlife, and elves.

"What is this?"

Lorraine observed the the highly decorated doors.

"Well this is the nursery" Thranduil said as he looked at the doors.

"What!"

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise, which believe me was not easy hiding it from you, would you like to see it" Thranduil said quite nervously.

"Yes!"

Lorraine was ecstatic

Thranduil opened the doors to reveal a white room decorated with paintings and murals of vines, lyre playing elves, trees, wildlife, including thranduil's favorite animal and riding companion a stag. There was also a dark oak crib in the middle of the room with plenty of elfling toys surrounding it. As well as a large window leading to a balcony in the back of the room letting in plenty of sunshine and light.

"It's beautiful, I can't believe you did this!"

Lorraine was in awe and tears of joy flooded from her eyes.

"I wanted to make something fighting for a royal elfling."

Thranduil got closer to his wife and put his arm around pulling her into tight embrace.

A quiet whine was heard from the prince in Lorraine's arms signaling it was time for a much needed nap. Lorraine quickly lulled the elfling to sleep and placed him in his new crib, both parents quietly left the room and closed the doors. The king and queen both agreed they should rest as well from the events of the previous hours and walked hand in hand to their bedroom.


	3. Kidnap

Two tiring weeks had passed and both parents were very exhausted. Legolas was a good baby but he required a lot of attention and the late night feedings and changes were a strain on the parents. But neither Lorraine or Thranduil would give away their bundle of joy for anything. He was their sun, moon, and stars and he made their eternal lives make sense.

Lorraine was in Legolas's nursery giving him his mid-afternoon feeding and sitting in the rocking chair. She lovingly looked at her child happy to have the little leaf close to her.

"What would your Ada and I do without you pen tethen."

Legolas then unlatched from Lorraine's breast and started to fall asleep, but Lorraine quickly burped him before she let him sleep.

After a few minutes of Legolas being asleep Thranduil walked into the nursery.

"How are my son and wife-"

Lorraine quickly swooshed her husband so he wouldn't wake up Legolas making him stop in his tracks.

"Doing today?" Thranduil finished quietly.

"Well now that you're quite we're fine."

Thranduil and Lorraine shared a kiss happy to see one another.

"Here could you hold him I've had him for quite some time and my arms are a little sore."

Thranduil's eyes lit up as he gladly took his tiny son in his arms. The babe immediately snuggled into his father's arms drawn to his father's warm chest.

"Nothing has been as big of a blessing such as you my pen tithen." Thranduil whispered into his sons ear and kissed him on the head.

The rest of the evening went as usual they had dinner together, spent time as a family, and Lorraine and Thranduil put their little prince to bed together. All was as it was supposed to be or so they thought.

All was quiet and nearly everyone who lived in the palace was asleep except the guards who had the night shift. All thought they were safe but unbeknownst to them was a small group of orcs outside Legolas's window. They had managed to knock out the guards that guarded a part of the borders of the palace and got to the young prince's window.

They were sent by their troop to kidnap the little baby and and take him to their camp for ransom. They sneakily got up the wall to the balcony and used an arrow to undo the latch on the other side of the window.

After doing so they went over to the crib and carefully picked up the sleeping baby. Legolas stirred a bit but calmed down quickly. One of the orcs then put the baby in a sling one of them had and made off, one of them leaving a note pinned to the wall with a poisonous orc arrow.

Afrew a few hours Thranduil stirred in his bed he felt something wasn't right, it was far too quiet. He got up from his bed and disturbing his wife's sleep.

"My love what are you doing up at this hour?"

"It's far too quiet I'm going to check on Legolas."

Lorraine then could feel it to it was far too quiet usually Legolas would be crying for his late night meal.

"I'll join you."

With that both Thranduil and Lorraine went to check on their son. They got to his nursery and the guards immediately opened the doors, but much to both the parents shock the crib was empty.

Lorraine screamed and Thranduil yelled anger and hatred boiling over for the one who stole his son.

One of the guards who came rushing in then saw a letter arrowed to a wall. He ran over to the distressed king and handed to him.

Thranduil's heart froze as he read the letter.

 _Dear eleven king,_

 _We have your son and if you wish to ever see your son alive or not as a orc then meet us at noon tomorrow at the great bridge that connect your land to Coresian._

 _,The Western Orcs_

Thranduil crushed the letter in his fist and sped walk to the door. He loved his son but he was not about to make him some bounty prize to be stolen and bargained for.

"What are you doing!" Lorraine asked in distress as she grabbed her husband's shoulder.

"I'm going to save our son."

"Not without me you aren't."

"No!"

"Legolas is my son and we will save him together."

"No you need to stay here and help keep the kingdom calm and I can't risk losing you to. Please just stay here, I love you and would love your help but here is where you are needed most."

"I know you want me to be safe but I'm your companion in battle as much as I am in our immortal lives.

"Ok but let's make sure we both bring our son back."

Lorraine nodded her head and went with Thranduil to get their armor on.

Thranduil organized a battalion of 20 soldiers and Lorraine told them the plan. They were to sneak in as to not alarm the enemy. The archers where to take down as many as possible and then they would go hand to hand and slaughter the monsters.

They quickly rode off and tracked the kidnappers footprints to a camp about five miles from the palace. It was morning and the army was repairing, making, and sharpening weapons.

With his signal Thranduil had the archers shoot. They had managed to take out the whole front of the army now making it so they could charge them now. They sliced and cut through the slaughtering every last orc in sight until they got to a tent. They snuck in and what Thranduil eyes witnessed made him see red.

In the back of the tent was a door that led outside and the generals of the army had poor little Legolas hanging in a sack and were using him as target practice. The traumatized little elfling wailed for his Nana or Ada to save him.

"Come on little grub stop swinging and squirming around your making it far too hard to shoot you.!" One of them laughed.

With that Thranduil rushed at the generals quickly taking each one down with his protective fatherly rage. He then calmed down and quickly untied his son from the tree taking him tightly into his arms. Legolas almost immediately calmed down but was still shivering with in his Ada's grasp.

Thranduil then took his son to the other side of the tent and watched as the rest of the orc army was massacred most taken down with the power of his wife's intense motherly rage. He had made sure to cover his sons eyes not wanting him to see his mother in this light.

After a few minutes there wasn't not a single orc alive and Lorraine at last calmed down and saw her husband and son cradled within his grasp. She sprinted over to her husband and son quickly taking him in her arms tears streaming down her face. He had his arms around his wife and looked lovingly at his son. The family was at last back together happy to have each other once again.


	4. An Interesting First Day

Three months later

"Darling are you sure it's safe for him to travel"

Thranduil was once again overly concerned Legolas's safety.

"The healer said it would be more than ok to travel with Legolas"

Lorraine tried to calm her overprotective husband, but knew it was impossible.

Both the royal elves and a small troop of guards were traveling on horseback to the spring palace for holiday. Lately Thranduil had been overworked with royal duties and obligations and Lorraine felt it was time for a small break. The palace was located about twenty miles from the rich merchant city of Dale.

"You know I just want to make sure our son is safe and not in danger"

"And he is safe he's safely strapped to my back so he is not in any danger"

Lorraine gestured to the bundle in the sling on her back.

"Besides we're here."

She gestured to grand white palace in the near vicinity.

After arriving at the spring palace the queen and king settled into the master bedroom and placed Legolas in the newly added nursery. It was nice to finally take a holiday and enjoy one another's company.

"I don't remember the last time we did something like this"

Thranduil began to wrapped his arms around Lorraine.

"I know, with all that happened as of late it's been rather impossible"

Lorraine then snuggled herself into Thranduil.

"With the dwarves demanding we the elves pay homage to them and the orc epidemic I've been tirelessly working, but now I've finally found some time to be with those I love"

Thranduil then kissed his wife.

Both the king and queen lovingly watched the nature before them, simply enjoying the peace and quiet of nature and one another. However it was soon broken by the cries of a small elfling waking up from his nap.

The queen sighed and prepared to get up to go comfort the crying elfling when something stopped her.

"Let me my love, I haven't given our little leaf much attention as of late"

Thranduil then got up and headed towards the nursery.

As Thranduil entered the nursery he couldn't believe how much louder his son's cries had become. Nevertheless he approached the crib and gently picked up his crying son and began to soothe him. As Legolas started to calm down he realized who was holding him, for it was none other than his ada. Legolas giggled in delight in the fact his ada, who hadn't been giving him as much attention lately was holding and loving him. It was then Thranduil couldn't help but tickle the adorable babe in his arms. Legolas went from giggling to full out laughing and was enjoying every minute of it.

Lorraine could practically hear all of this and it made her so happy to hear father and son playing together. Thranduil then came back with Legolas in his arms and sat down next to the queen.

Lorraine immediately stole Legolas and showed plenty of motherly affection towards her pen tithen causing Legolas to smile unbelievable big.

After a whole afternoon of the family playing together it came time for dinner which was always interesting. For feeding Legolas was always an adventure at least for whenever Thranduil attempted to feed the hungry babe other food besides milk. As they walked into the dining hall they staff got out a high chair for Legolas. Thranduil and Lorraine sat down and were served their dinner, but Lorraine decided to feed Legolas first since for her it was simpler than changing his diapers. As they continued with their meal Thranduil saw Lorraine's untouched plate of food and knew he had to do something he would dread.

"Dear you haven't eaten, how about you start eating while I finish" gulp "feeding Legolas"

"Are you sure dear, you know how this usually goes?"

"I'm sure please just eat before your meal gets to cold"

Lorraine nodded and turned from Legolas leaving him rather confused and started eating her meal.

Thranduil walked over to Legolas and turned his chair towards him.

"Alright Legolas let's try and keep this clean" he said quite firmly.

The baby just giggled at his father's request.

Yep, Thranduil would much rather be changing Legolas's diapers than doing this.

After about an hour Thranduil fed Legolas but was covered in food from head to toe not to mention all over Legolas as well. Lorraine couldn't help but laugh even though she knew all this would happen because it happened every time Thranduil tried to feed Legolas. Lorraine then got up and walked over to Legolas and picked him up.

"All right me messy pen tithen how about we give you a bath"

"I think he is not the only one in need of washing" Thranduil interjected as he motioned to himself.

Lorraine nodded and went to give Legolas a much needed bath while Thranduil did the same thing as well. After all were bathed and clean they all decided due to their very long day they should retire early. After putting Legolas to bed both Thranduil and Lorraine did the same.


	5. Dragons Fire

One week later

After a whole week of relaxation Thranduil was enjoying the last day of complete company of his wife and child.

They all went riding together without the guards much to Thranduil's protests. They rode through the vast green lands of the property even riding up to Dale for a visit. There they saw the many merchants selling just about everything man could offer. Legolas was simply fascinated by the humans and their ways, a fascination Thranduil hoped was just a phase. After a long day in the city the elves left back for their palace.

After arriving back they had dinner, but this time like the rest of the week since the incident Thranduil simply let Lorraine feed little Legolas. However after dinner the family relaxed by the large fireplace in the palace as Thranduil read Legolas a story of the war of the ring, a toned down version as to not scare his little elfling, until he fell asleep. Lorraine and Thranduil then put him in his crib, and walked to their bedroom. They then got into their bed and chatted for a bit.

"I don't want this to end" Thranduil said quite clearly.

"Well unfortunately it has to for you are the king and have to run our kingdom"

"But I don't want to stop having time for you and Legolas, I mean he'll only stay a little baby for so long"

"You can always find more time for him and me, I mean it won't always be this busy"

"But I don't want to have to find it I want to have it, I don't want you and Legolas to resent me for not being around like my nana and I did with my ada."

"That won't ever happen, for unlike you and your ada, me and Legolas or at least he will know you want to be with us."

Thranduil began to feel better.

"How is it you always know what to say to me"

"It is because I am your wife and know what makes you tick, now good night my love I'll see you in the morning"

Lorraine kissed her husband then turned to the other side and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight my love"

Thranduil then turned to the side his wife was on and put his arms around her as if he would never let her go for all eternity and fell asleep. Little did either of them know that a greedy and destructive creature looked enviously at the shining silver palace.

All was silent and quiet nothing stirred but the guards on watch. Then there was suddenly the sound of large wings flapping. The guards looked around to see where it was coming from, but then heard nothing for it was silent once again.

Then a great ball of brilliant fire shot out of nowhere and hit the east side of the palace with much force. Shortly after a great thud and roar were heard, all the guards gathered to find the noise came from a great red dragon.

The dragon had great yellow eyes, large sharp claws, he was the size of mountain, with enormous and terrible wings, and scales more crimson than rubies.

"I was on my way to Dale to pillage it of its treasure, but saw this place and figured I should make a small side plunder!" Smaug laughed maniacally.

All the guards rushed to try and kill the monster, but had no black arrows in which to do so which resolved them to their arrows. To no avail the arrows were more like mere toothpicks to the beast.

All the noise of dragons and battle woke up Thranduil and Lorraine causing them to seek out the source of the noise. Thranduil went to their balcony to see the great battle going on between the elven soldiers and the dragon.

"You pathetic little elves clearly have nothing I want so I will take my leave"

The dragon rose from the ground and flew off into the distance away from the burning palace.

Thranduil was shocked by the sight, but the smell of burning wood brought him out his shock and called him to action.

"Lorraine come on we have to get out of here the palace is on fire"

Thranduil grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her to the door. As soon as he opened the door they saw the flames of destruction blocking their way. He then proceeded to cover his feet, pick up Lorraine, and run through the flames. They ran out of the palace as fast as possible dogging burning debris and flames on their way out. After five minutes of straight running they got out of the building and Thranduil dropped to his knees and let go of Lorraine as guards came and surrounded them.

Lorraine fell and quickly recovered as she looked over her husband and his burned clothing happy to find no major burns on him. Thranduil then proceeded to do the same to Lorraine after finally catching his breath.

"Are you alright, are you burned!"

"I'm fine I'm fine thanks to you" it was then a heart stopping thought came into her head "where's Legolas!" she panicked.

Thranduil's heart stopped and eyes widened as he quickly looked to the burning building. He didn't even think about it as he ran towards the burning palace only to be stopped by guards.

"Your majesty we can't let you go in there please we will fetch him" the guard insisted as he grabbed the struggling kings arms.

"My son is in their, let me go!"

Thranduil used all his strength to get out of the guards grasp and he ran into the burning building.

"Your majesty wait!"the guard yelled all too late.

The queen only sat there in tears at the fact she left her child without a second thought, and that this mistake may cause her to lose both her child and husband.

Thranduil ran through the flames and debri to the wing in which Legolas was in and as he got closer he could hear the terrified wails of his son. This only made him faster and more determined to get to his son. As he reached the nursery door he kicked it down with all his might. He then saw his son in his crib sobbing with fear, he rushed to his crib, and quickly picked up his crying son.

"It's ok adas got you adas got you" he said trying to calm the shaking and terrified elfling.

The elfling though still crying looked up to find himself in his ada's strong arms and curled up into his adas chest. Thranduil then proceeded to run out only to find the floor around him cracking and breaking as the palace started to collapse.

From outside everyone looked with anticipation at the burning building and hoped their king and prince would get out safely. It was then a guard knew what he had to do as he got up off the ground.

"I'll go in there for him my queen" he yelled as he ran towards the burning building.

It was then the burning building finally collapsed to everyone's horror and terror. The queen screamed as thoughts of a burned child and ada popped into her racing mind. She sobbed even more thinking that her husband and child could be dead out in the debri. Minutes past and there was no sign of life from anywhere in the burning debris. It was then they saw the king bursted from the burning rubble one hand over the left side of his face and the other tightly clutching Legolas. The queen rushed over to her husband and hugged him very hard causing him to wince in pain. She then removed his hand off his face shocked to reveal a sever and deep burn. Lorraine then quickly grabbed the crying Legolas from his arms and looked over him to find not a scratch as she tried to simultaneously to calm him down. Thranduil then started to feel weak and fell to the ground.

"Thranduil!" The queen screamed as she saw her husband collapse.

She handed Legolas to one of the guards causing him to wine a bit and reach towards his nana. The guard Lorraine handed Legolas to luckily had elflings of his own and knew how to calm him down quickly. This distracted Legolas causing him to be quite enamored with this guard. Lorraine put her head to Thranduil's chest and was relieved to hear a heartbeat. It was then one of the healers, they had on staff, came to look at the king.

"Well he's going to be fine, but that burn on his face will probably never heal, the best I can do is use an illusion spell on it"

"That's fine, I'm just happy he's alive"

"My queen, I would suggest we start our journey back to the palace" the guard who was holding Legolas said as he gently handed back the now sleeping elfling.

"I do believe your right, do we have any horses left"

Lorraine then strapped the tiny sleeping elfling to her back making sure not to wake him up.

"Yes my queen, we managed to get them out before the stable burned down"

"Alright then everyone to a horse we must get back to palace now!"

It was quite clear that Thranduil wasn't the only one capable of being a leader in tough situations, but then again that's one of the reasons Thranduil fell in love with her.


	6. First Words and Scars

Two days later

It was noon as the sun shined on Thranduil's sleeping face and suddenly he started to wake up from his two day coma. His body ached all over and he felt so stiff like he hadn't moved in over a decade. He slowly turned his head side to side and then saw his wife reading, something she loved to do.

"Dear what are you reading?"

Lorraine jumped as she looked to see her husband up finally as tears flowed from her eyes. She dropped the book and quickly ran from her chair to Thranduil and hugged him causing him once again to wince in pain.

"Ohhhooohh!"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you're still in a lot of pain, here how about I help you sit up"

Lorraine helped her husband slowly sit up in his bed causing him to once more wince and grunt in pain.

"Uhhh how long have I been out"

"Well you've been out for about two days now you were quite beaten up"

"Yay that collapsing building really did a number on me" he started to chuckle when suddenly a heart stopping thought came to him once again as he blurted out "where's Legolas, is he ok, is he alive, did he make it!"

Lorraine put her hands on thranduil's chest to stop him from stressing to oblivion.

"Dear please calm down you shouldn't over exert yourself, but to answer all your questions yes Legolas is fine, he's just napping at the moment, would you like to see him" she asked knowing the obvious answer.

Thranduil responded with major head nodding. Lorraine then went over to the small crib in the room that she set up in there. Thranduil hadn't even noticed it till now. Lorraine then lifted the sleeping elfling out of it. She walked over to Thranduil and handed Legolas gently to him.

Thranduil then looked down at his sleeping son relieved that he was unharmed and quite alive. It was then Legolas slowly began to open his eyes and as he rubbed his tiny eyes he saw whose arms he was in. He reached up excitedly for him and did something quite unexpected.

"Ada" he giggled and yelled at the same time.

All was silent in the room and then there were cries of excitement as Thranduil held the giggling Legolas in the air.

"I can't believe you've said your first word already I'm so proud of you my pen tithen"

"Well he's always been an adas boy so no wonder he said your name first though I wish he would have said mine first" the queen mentioned almost disappointed.

"Come on Legolas say ada come on say ada say ada" Thranduil said in a rather silly voice.

"Ada Ada Ada Ada….." the elfling gladly continued.

It was then the head healer came in and was shocked to see the king awake let alone have enough energy to play with his son. That was exactly what Thranduil was doing bouncing, tickling, and many such things one would do with an elfling. After about an hour the healer interjected saying they needed to speak with the king, and with much regret Thranduil handed Legolas over to Lorraine. Causing him to once again reach for his ada but was quickly calmed down by his nana.

"Your majesty while I managed to heal most of your injuries there is one I could not"

"What could you not heal?"

Thranduil prayed to Arda that it wasn't something important.

"It was your face it was seriously burned beyond repair"

"What do you mean there aren't any bandages on my face?"

"well you see I used an illusion enchantment that covers the burned part of your face, but what I must tell you is it has its limits"

"Such as what exactly?"

"Well not much you just have to keep your temper under control otherwise it will start to show"

"Well I don't get angry to often so that shouldn't really be a problem, but are there any other things I should know"

"Nothing that I can find at the moment so you should be able to return to your normal duties"

"Well then I thank you for your services"

"Your welcome my king" the healer said as he bowed and exited the room.

"Well then I guess we should get going I have many things I will have to attend to"

"Must you Thranduil?"

"I'm afraid I must for I am the king and this kingdom is my responsibility"

It was then Legolas whined and reached for his ada once more.

"However I don't think my duties shall keep me from holding my son."

Thranduil then gladly took the small elfling back into his arms and cooed and fawned over him as almost any father would. As they exited the room Lorraine couldn't help but feel happy at the fact her life was more than ideal. For she had a loving husband and an adorable son whom she loved with all her heart. Little did she know was that all of this happiness would soon come to an end for her.


	7. A Queens Journey

Three months later

Things had returned to normal for the elves and all seemed peaceful that is on the outside, however all the elves could feel the darkness grow stronger. Though most tried to ignored this growth hoping it would solve itself. Thranduil especially, knowing if this threat grew it would mean war and that his own precious son would join the ranks of the army and possibly die. Luckily that was a long ways away and Legolas was still a precious little elfling in his arms wanting nothing more than his ada and nana.

As Thranduil read over the treatises on his desk he heard the door crack open a bit but saw nothing. He returned to his work only to be disturbed by a small tap on the leg a few minutes later. The king looked down to see the small elfling sitting on the floor with his hands up towards him. The king gladly indulged such wants and lifted him by the armpits towards his face as he gave him a big raspberry.

"How did you get here my little leaf?"

Legolas simply babbled what might have been an answer.

"Honestly pen tithen ever since you started crawling you have only become more and more trouble"

Legolas simply giggled in response, and it was then Lorraine burst through the door.

"Thranduil I can't find…..!" She started to yell when she saw what she was looking for in Thranduil's lap.

"Legolas!"

Lorraine ran over and picked up Legolas kissing and hugging the giggly little elfling.

"Thranduil how did your find him"

"I didn't he crawled to me"

"Oh my little leaf why must you worry your nana so, honestly since you started crawling you seem to be giving your ada and I more reasons to worry"

"I'm confused though how did you lose him?"

"Well I was playing with him in the nursery when one of the lords came to me and asked me to do something"

"What exactly?"

"Well… you.. see… he asked me if I could take on a diplomatic mission for him"

"What!"

"You see there were to many things to accomplish so he wondered if I could do it"

"What did you say!?"

"Well I said… yes and that's when Legolas must have crawled off to you"

"Wait you said yes! Why, you know it's to dangerous to travel now with all the Oriki on the loose at the moment"

"Dear, as the queen I have political responsibilities as well"

"I know, but I don't want you to get hurt"

"Look I'll be back before you know it"

"Alright but please be careful"

"I will"

Lorraine kissed Thranduil and then noticed the little elfling in her arms falling asleep.

"Well I do believe it's someone's nap time"

The elfling tried to protest but to no avail as his eyelids grew heavier queuing Lorraine to take him to the nursery.

"I'll put him down and then I need to start packing for me journey seeing as I leave tomorrow"

"Alright, well I better get back to my duties as well"

Lorraine then left the room to put Legolas down for a nap leaving Thranduil to sit and worry for his wife's safety tomorrow. He prayed to Arda that she would be safe and that no harm would come to her.

The next day

It was morning and the queen was holding Legolas for the last time before she left as she talked with her husband.

"Be safe my love and good luck on your journey and I hope you are successful in your endeavors, but just know that I love you and that I'll be thinking of you and missing you everyday "

"I love you too and will think of you as well with all my heart and I will miss you both so much"

She then hugged her husband very tightly, squeezing Legolas in the process, and then handed him to Thranduil as she said her last goodbyes. Legolas started to fuss and whine as she left grabbing for his nana as she got on her horse. Thranduil quickly started to bounce and shush to try to soothe the small elfling. Lorraine started to ride off and waved as she reached the gates and then was officially gone.

"Well Legolas it appears it's just me and you for a while, so what should we do"

Legolas simply babbled for a bit as if to answer his adas question. It was then Thranduil smelled something.

"OOOH well first we better get you changed and then we'll feed you and go from there"


	8. Bookshelves

After changing Legolas Thranduil decided to take a break from his kingly duties and spend the day playing with his son. However this turned out to be more work than his kingly duties and nearly gave him an ulcer.

It all started when Thranduil decided to play a simple game of peekaboo with Legolas. They were sitting in Legolas's Nursery having some nice father-son bonding time.

"Peekaboo!"

Legolas giggled with insane joy as his Ada "appeared" before his eyes. Thranduil once again put his hands over his eyes causing Legolas to look around in confusion.

"Peekaboo!"

Legolas responded with the same reaction as he reached his chubby hands towards his Ada. Thranduil gladly drew his son closer to him as he cooed and tickled him. It was then one of his advisors came in causing Thranduil to blush from being caught in such an unreserved moment.

"Excuse me your highness, I don't mean to disturb you on your day off, but I have some matters which must urgently be discussed."

Thranduil stood up leaving Legolas rather confused causing him to wonder from where he was sitting.

After a few minutes of conversation Thranduil finally cut off the discussion, it was his day off after all.

"Now is that all that needs discussing?" Thranduil asked rather annoyed.

"Yes my king."

"Good, now please do not disturb me anymore today."

"Of course my king."

The advisor bowed and left the room at last allowing Thranduil to continue what he really wanted to do. He put his hands over his eyes and kneeled down. He opened up his hands ready to hear elfling laughter only to find nothing there. Thranduil frantically looked around Legolas's nursery only to find his son nowhere in sight.

"Legolas!"

Thranduil called and called as he searched the palace for his precious little leaf only to no avail. He continued for almost an hour just about ready to give up, until he heard a loud giggle from his office. Overjoyed he ran to his office only to find nothing there, confused he looked around until he heard it again. Thranduil swore he heard it coming from his bookshelves, he turned around to only to have his heart stop for on top of the bookshelf was his son.

"Legolas how did you, why are you!"

Thranduil simply couldn't find the words to describe his fear for his son's safety at the moment. Then much to his horror Legolas started to crawl towards him only to fall off the shelf. With a sudden adrenaline rush Thranduil sprinted towards his falling son at an astronomical rate, and caught him. Thranduil tightly gripped his son in his arms relieved that his son was safe in his arms.

"Legolas you had me so worried! Do you have any idea how hurt-"

Thranduil stopped his yelling as he felt his sons terrified grip on him, he was shaking uncontrollably. He immediately started to rub his son's back causing Legolas to start to calm down.

"Sorry Ada." Legolas said quietly.

Thranduil simply breathed in knowing this was not the time to chastise his son for he was genuinely sorry.

"I know my son, but you had Ada worried very much. You are one of the most precious things to me, and I don't know what I would do with myself if you ever got seriously hurt. Now how about we find something a bit more safe to do?"

Legolas nodded and curled up into his adas arms, and started to fall asleep.

"I guess a nap could do the both of us good." Thranduil laughed feeling rather winded himself from his frantic search.

Thranduil walked over to his room and laid Legolas down on his bed figuring it be best if he kept a close watch. Thranduil then proceeded to lay down next to his son happy to know his son was safe and close to him. He hoped that would be the last of the antics that day unfortunately it would not.


	9. An Interest Found

After about an hour Legolas woke up from his nap and saw his Ada was taking one himself. Legolas then decided he would explore until his Ada woke up. He then crawled over to the edge of the bed, grabbed the sheets, and used them to slide down the bed. When he finally reached the ground he crawled out of the open door of the bedroom and headed in the direction of the armory. Legolas managed to avoid all the guards and servants walking around and eventually crawled to the armory. Everything was so much bigger than the little elfling crawling around leaving Legolas in awe. It was then Legolas found a shield and was in awe and giggling at his reflection. Legolas then saw something that truly caught his eye, a long white bow. Legolas immediately turned around and crawled to it. He was absolutely hypnotized with it, and even grabbed the oversized bow. He stroked the smooth and ornate weapon wanting nothing more than to learn how to use it.

Meanwhile outside a guard was patrolling the halls and noticed the door was open. The guard quickly looked inside, Legolas was luckily behind a large rack of swords so he wasn't noticed. After seeing nothing odd or suspicious the guard being over relieved slammed the door of the armory closed and locked it. This caused the sword rack behind Legolas to wobble, and then tip from its enormous weight landing nearly a foot away from Legolas, who was oblivious to anything happening at the moment.

However the King suddenly woke up to the loud noise of clattering metal. Thranduil shot up reaching for Legolas only to find his hand touched nothing but bed sheets. Thranduil's heart stopped as he saw his son was not where he was supposed to be. He then knew exactly where Legolas was. Thranduil ran to the armory, and tried to rip open the giant door. He tugged and tugged at it, but to no avail making him yell for one of the guards to unlock it. The guard quickly came over to the door and unlocked it. Thranduil then ran in and found much to his horror Legolas sitting a foot away from the fallen sword rack with three swords an inch away from stabbing his tiny chubby body. However Legolas noticed none of this for he was far to hypnotized by the glorious bow in his hands.

"Legolas!" Thranduil called with fear drenched in his voice.

Legolas finally snapped out of his hypnotic state and saw his Ada standing several feet away from him. Far more excited about his Ada Legolas started to crawl towards him. However before he could even lay one hand down on the sharp elvish swords Thranduil sprinted to his son and picked him up. Thranduil kissed his son all over happy to know he was safe and back on his arms. Legolas simply revealed in all this affection and attention.

"Legolas I was so worried when I heard that large noise, I'm so glad you're safe!"

Thranduil hugged his son tightly happy to have his treasured son with him.

"Honestly my son do I have to chain you to me in order to keep you from trouble."

Legolas simply giggled at Thranduil's comments and snuggled into his adas chest. Thranduil stroked his son's golden hair and kissed the top of his.

"Now how about we go outside where there aren't any places for you to go except in my arms."


	10. Restless

While the events of that day had given Thranduil more stress than he could imagine he still enjoyed being with his son. Especially when Legolas would continuously say ada knowing it would make his wife quite jealous.

It then came time for dinner and to refrain from anymore trouble or big messes he decided to feed Legolas by bottle. The elfling greedily suck at the bottle till it was all gone and best of all no mess or flying food in sight. Thranduil then took the elfling upstairs to his bedroom to be bathed which resulted in several face fulls of water and plenty soap everywhere. After he eventually got him cleaned up Thranduil got him dressed. He told the elfling stories till he fell asleep and then put him in his crib. He looked at his elfling one last time and kissed him on the forehead and then slowly closed the door of his nursery.

About an hour passed and Thranduil was ready for bed, just as he got into his sheets and laid his head down he felt rather lonely without his wife there next to him. He tried to fall asleep but simply could not do it. It was then the wailing of a small elfling reached his ears, he then immediately got up and ran towards his sons nursery.

He bursted through the door and ran over to his wailing son to see what was the matter. He saw Legolas twisting and turning as his face scrunched up and turned red. Thranduil knew exactly what was wrong, Legolas was having a nightmare. He gently picked up the wailing elfling and started to try to comfort his son. He first wrapped the small babe in a blanket and started to sing an old elvish lullaby to him. Legolas slowly started to calm down and fall back asleep in his ada's strong and safe arms. After Legolas fell all the way back as asleep Thranduil started to put him back in his crib only to cause the little leaf to whine and shake once more. Thranduil drew him close once more and then knew exactly how to solve both of their problems.

Thranduil carried Legolas to his bedroom and set him on the bed causing him to whine once more. Thranduil quickly got into the covers and stroked the little elflings beautiful pale face and hair. Legolas immediately calmed down and then proceeded to instinctively grab a strand of Thranduil's long blond hair. Thranduil winced a bit but didn't mind it being happy he was no longer alone in bed. He then laid his head down on his pillow and drew the little bundle closer to him. He brought the little elfling to his chest basking in the little babes warmth and innocence. If there was one thing he truly loved as equally as his wife it was Legolas. Who brought him so much pride and happiness not knowing what he would do without the little one close by. He then started to drift off into a beautiful deep sleep with Legolas close to his chest in a grip so tight that not even Sauron himself could tear the two apart.


	11. Tragedy

The week continued like this as the two waited for the lady of the house to return and bring even more warmth to their happy home. However this was not to be for tragedy struck while the iron was hot.

Thranduil continued with his paperwork and kingly duties as Legolas laid there in his crib taking his afternoon nap. It was then Thranduil heard loud hooves clapping against the ground and a man who sounded in distress. Thranduil got up from his desk and looked out the window to find a soldier riding on a horse covered in blood with something lumpy under his cape ride into the courtyard. Thranduil's heart quickened as he recognized the soldiers to be one of his wife's guards from her journey. He ran to the courtyard leaving Legolas in his crib upstairs to go see the soldier outside.

"What happened! Why are you covered in blood" Thranduil asked frantically.

"My lord, We were attacked by a battalion of orcs on our way back from our journey"

"My wife the queen is she alright!"

"I'm...afraid..not my lord" the soldier said practically sobbing.

"What! Where is she"

"She is right here"

The soldier lifted his cloak to reveal a blood and stab wound covered queen limp and cold on his back. Her beautiful blond hair soaked in blood, her body looking like a beast mangled it, her skin with no glow of life left in it, and her clothes torn asunder.

Lorraine's body fell from the ripping straps around the soldier, and Thranduil dove to catch her in his arms. Thranduil was sobbing into his wife's body as thoughts swam through his head. Who will be there to love me, who will I be with through all the ages, who will be there to help me rule, and who will help me raise Legolas.

It was then a foolish maid came out with an already upset Legolas who woke up from his nap to find no ada in sight. Legolas saw his father and then saw a mostly red thing in his adas arms and as the maid came closer he recognized it to be his nana only she was dead. Legolas's may have been a little elfling but he learned things quite quickly including the concept of death. His little mind didn't know how to handle such news causing him to wail uncontrollably in the maid's arms. This brought Thranduil out of his depressed daze causing him to look up, and he was mortified at what he saw. Someone was foolish enough to bring an elfling to the awful scene, and worst of all his son to the sight of his dead nana. He gave his wife's body to one of the guards and ran to his mortified little leaf. He glared at the foolish made and ripped his son from her arms then immediately started to cradle and rock the poor babe.

"How dare you bring my son out here to this wretched scene!"

"I'm so sorry my lord, he woke up and was crying so I went to comfort him then I heard all the ruckus outside and went to investigate"

She was terrified, on the verge of tears and was a still as a stone statue with fear coursing through her entire immortal being.

Thranduil stared at the terrified maid and saw how much she was shaking and began to feel bad for her. He knew she didn't mean to do anything wrong, but he just couldn't believe Legolas had to see such a scene.

It was then he took a deep breath and said "I forgive you my dear, I know you meant no harm but please be more aware of your actions, you may leave now"

The maid bowed her head relieved that she was forgiven and ran back into the castle.

Thranduil then focused solely on his son trying to comfort the little elfling who was feeling unbelievably overwhelmed by tragedy. He rubbed the back of his son, and calmly shooshed him, rocking him back and forth till the little elfling fell asleep.


	12. Grieving Love

The funeral was two days later and all in the realm of Mirkwood were full of remorse. The queen was one who was gentle and showed love to all making her beloved by everyone. The earth even seemed to mourn the queen's death from the silence of the animals to the pouring rain outside.

They built her cairns around her in the private gardens behind the palace. It was made out of beautiful marble stones and shined like the moon.

The feast afterwards was quite quiet all had come to show their condolences. Even Elrond and his wife Celebrían. Along with their rather mischievous twins Elladan and Elrohir. As well as their youngest Arwen who was about Legolas's age came all the way from Rivendell. They tried to comfort their friend but to no avail.

The funeral was officially over and all was silent throughout the palace. Thranduil sat by the fireplace in the drawing room left all alone with only his thoughts. He blamed only himself for his wife's death, he should have never let her go, was all that went through his head. He felt useless and black as the void unaware of all that was around him. He didn't even notice the door slightly crack open or hear the sounds of four limbs hitting the floor.

It wasn't until he felt something weigh down his legs that he came out of his trance. He looked down to see little Legolas using his legs to steady himself on his own tiny chubby legs.

"Ada?" Legolas said as he lifted his arms to reach for him.

Legolas then lost what little balance he had and started to fall. Thranduil quickly caught the little elfling in his hands before he fell. He lifted Legolas by his armpits and sat him down in his lap.

"What is it my little leaf?" Thranduil said as he tried to keep himself together for Legolas's sake.

"Where Nana?"

Legolas started to silently cry as tears streamed down his little face.

"Oh my pen tithen she has moved onto Menel without us, but she loves you very much ...and I'm… sure wishes ...she could be here with you now"

Thranduil couldn't help the sniffles and silver streams of tears flowing from his face.

"Miss nana."

"I miss her too my little leaf but your nana would want us to be happy together so please no more tears my son"

Thranduil wiped away the tiny similar tears from Legolas's face.

Legolas hugged his little arms around his ada as much as he could. Thranduil brought his son closer to him.

"love Ada"

Even though the sentence didn't make much sense Thranduil still knew exactly what he meant.

"I love you two Legolas"

He then cradled his son and for a moment forgot about his sorrow of the queen's death. He slowly rocked Legolas in his arms till he fell asleep. Thranduil then watched his peacefully sleeping son and began to think.

He missed his wife so much his heart ached with the deepest pain, but he still has his son. He gripped Legolas tighter to his chest. He was the one light left behind in his life. If Legolas were ever lost he would never be able to be happy again and would fade away.

He then whispered ever so quietly into Legolas's tiny pointed ear "never leave me my little leaf" and then kissed him on the forehead.

Legolas even though asleep grasped tightly to Thranduil's robes as if to say never.

Thranduil then felt tired himself and proceeded to walk to his bedroom. He laid himself and Legolas down on his bed and then clutched to his elfling tightly hoping to never lose what is most precious to him again.

Father and son were together and had what was most important each other.


End file.
